Solo Darling
|birth_place = The Bronx, New York |resides = Forest Hills, New York |billed = The Enchanted Forest |trainer = Rip Rogers Nick Dinsmore Frank Reyes Rey Ayala Andy Baker Cyndi Snow Al Snow Lexie Fyfe |debut = July 13, 2011 |retired = }} Solo Darling (February 19, 1987) is an American professional wrestler. Mostly working as an independent wrestler, Darling's appearances include promotions such as Ohio Valley Wrestling, National Wrestling Alliance, SHINE Wrestling, and Full Impact Pro. Professional wrestling career Various promotions Darling first appeared professionally for Ohio Valley Wrestling during July 2011. After wrestling throughout several NWA and OVW events in the Kentucky and Tennessee regions, Darling went on to work matches readily held throughout the Florida area by SHINE, NWA Florida Underground Wrestling (FUW) and Southern Championship Wrestling. Shine Wrestling Debut (2013) Darling debuted for SHINE Wrestling at SHINE 9 on April 19, losing to Rhia O'Reilly in a three-way match that included Brittney Savage. Darling later aligned with Nikki Roxx and Daffney to form Daffney's All-Star Squad at SHINE 11, but Darling wouldn't pick up her first Shine win until SHINE 14 on October 25, when she defeated Su Yung. Darling was defeated by Su in a rematch at SHINE 15 on December 13. The Buddy System (2014-2015) At SHINE 16 on January 24, 2014, Darling aligned with Heidi Lovelace to form The Buddy System, and they went on to defeat The S-N-S Express. The duo participated in the SHINE Tag Team Championship tournament at SHINE 17, defeating Legendary in the first round, but losing to Made In Sin in the semifinals. At SHINE 19, Darling defeated Luscious Latasha in singles action. At SHINE 21 on August 22, The Buddy System defeated Jayme Jameson and Amanda Rodriguez, who was filling in for Jameson's regular partner, Marti Belle. At SHINE 22 on October 10, Darling and Lovelace failed to capture the SHINE Tag Team Championship when BTY (Jameson and Belle) interfered and cost them against Legendary. Darling and Lovelace were defeated by BTY at SHINE 23, and after the match, BTY attacked and injured Lovelace. Other Promotions (2014-present) Darling debuted for SHIMMER Women Athletes at the SHIMMER 62 IPPV on April 5, 2014 under her Buddy System gimmick with Heidi Lovelace, losing a tag team match to The S-N-S Express. On June 13, 2014, Darling appeared at Queens of Combat's second show and was defeated by the evil Amy Love in singles action. Darling debuted for Women Superstars Uncensored at their WSU Resurgence event on September 13 and was defeated by Sassy Stephie. At WSU Breaking Barriers III on November 8, Darling competed in a losing effort against Cherry Bomb. She would pick up her first WSU victory against Mickie Knuckles at the WSU 8th Anniversary Show on February 21, 2015. Personal life Darling has studied chemistry and music while in college. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **SharpStinger (Rivera Cloverleaf) **''Bio-Electric Blast'' (Crossleg brainbuster) **''Rapture Plex / Honey Steamerplex '' (Tornado DDT transitioned into a snap suplex) **''Hug Factor (jumping hug into X-Factor)'' **''Hug Out'' **''Light's Out Round About'' **''Candy Crush / Darling Dog (backwards diving bulldog)'' **''TailSpin / Horizontal Twist (Fisherman's neckbreaker) **Hug of Power **Bulldog **Snapmare driver **Tornado DDT **Dragon Screw Legwhip **Knockout punch **Running hip attack **Thesz Press **''Oh Solo Mia **Biting *'Tag teams and stables' **Daffney's All-Star Squad **The Buddy System (w/ Heidi Lovelace) **Furies **Rumblebees (w/ Travis Huckabee) **Team SHIMMER (w/ Candice LeRae & Crazy Mary Dobson) **Sisters of the Mighty (w/ Mighty Molly & Aja Perera) **The Bird and the Bee (w/ Willow Nightingale) *'Nicknames' **"The Platinum Bombshell" **"Sugar-Fueled Seductress" **"Squirrel Girl" **'"A Sugary Sweet Woodland Warrior"' Championships and accomplishments *'CHIKARA' **CHIKARA Campeonatos de Parejas (2 times) - with Travis Huckabee as The Rumblebees (1), and Willow Nightingale as The Bird And The Bee (1) *'Definitive Wrestling International' **DWI Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #84 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'World Xtreme Wrestling' **WXW Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook * Solo Darling on Twitter * Profile Category:1987 births Category:2011 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:New York wrestlers Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Super Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Legacy Wrestling current roster‎ Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Queens Of Combat current roster Category:Queens of Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored current roster Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Capital Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WXW Women's Champions Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni